In the Blink of an Eye
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: Plot: When 17 year old Mitchie Torress moves to Cold Creak, California to live with her father, She meets Nate Cessario, a misterious young man who seems to be flawless. Little does Mitchie know, Nate will change her life. Nitchie Shaitlyn, Jatess. Vampfi


A.N: Okay, how many Eragon fans have read Brisingr? Wasn't it amazing? And Brom and Selena? Ah I FRIEKEN KNEW IT.

A: Emma, just write  
E: Be that way, work monkey

and I'm weird, I just spent the last, say, 20 minutes listing to Kevin Jonas laugh. and my Ipod is evil

Alice: Emma, write, or I will!

* * *

Plot: When 17 year old Mitchie Torress moves to Cold Creak, California to live with her father, She meets Nate Cessario, a misterious young man who seems to be flawless. Little does Mitchie know, Nate will change her life. Nitchie Shaitlyn, Jatess. Vampfic. Based on Twilight by Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

"Connie, do I really have to move to Clear Creek?" I complained, putting my over sized sweatshirt on as Connie- My Mom- parked her White Van, I really didn't know or care about the make. It was white, big and a gas guzzler. My friends Alex and Michaela Russo- twin sisters- refused to ride in it because they hate non hybrid cars.

Connie nodded. "You know how Luke's boss feels about having to pay for a teenage girl's room and board and no ammount of pleading will convinve me that you can stay home alone for a year without getting kidnapped, or breaking some bone no one knew exsisted after the broken leg you got when I left you home alone for 3 days"

Okay, I'm not the most co-ordinated person on the planet. I was cursed with Granpa Billy's balance. And my leg had only broken because the school's leading Quarterback had fallen on it. Not my fault, he wieghs 500 pounds of pure muscle. And it had healed reletively fast. I heal like, super quick. Like Jacob Black in Twilight, but I am most definetely not a werewolf- I'm on Team Edward for crying outloud and my myspace is Mrs.Emmett.Cullen.

Maybe I should introduce myself. My name is Michelle Devonne Torres. I go by Mitchie. My parents- Steve and Connie Torres, divorced when I was 6 weeks old. My mom just had to get out of Clear Creak because my mom is a Chicago Girl- I am to, but I enjoy nature immensley. My dad says its because the water of Clear Creak runs through my veins. I say it's because every summer I spent everyday for a month swimming in the lake with my one friend in Clear Creak, Ellie until I was 10. I am now 17.

Connie smiled "Bye Honey." she says, hugging me awkwardly "Call me when you get to your layover, and then once you land in Temecula."

"I will Conn- er, Mom" I say, as a young airport employee comes over to see if I have a ticket.He brings a luggage cart and kindly, helps me put my 6 bags on. He even helps me guide my cart through baggage. After that, I'm left alone.

Completely and utterly alone.

* * *

I arrive in Temecula, California 10 hours later. Well,not Temecula, just a tiny airport outside of it because of course, landing in the French Valley airport is out of the picture. For no reason other than because- Steve- my dad only has the cruiser- he's the sherrif of the whole town of Clear Creak. Which, this time of year, aint so clear, if I remember correctly. Neither is the sky- ever.

And bless dad's old heart, he didn't borrow an actual car to pick me up, he brought the cruiser. and then lights are going. God. Steve, enjoy embarrasing Mitchie much? Sheesh, it's attracting stares.

I quickly duck into the car, as Steve puts my bags in the cruiser. I sink down, I actually have to be seen around here.

Steve climbs in "Mitchie, sit up straight" he commands "If you slouch, you will have back problems."

"Yes Steve" I say. Neither of my parents ever liked being called Mom or Dad. It makes them feel old aparently.

As Steve pullls away, I see a boy with curly hair, no older then me pacing around. A young woman joins him. They looked nothing alike, yet both were, dare I say it- _perfect._ Their skinny almost reflected the little bit of light that the Murrietta-Temecula valley was blessed with. I pointed them out to Steve.

"Them? They're Nathan and Caitlyn Cessario, Clear Creak's doctors children- well, 2 of them. He also has Shane, Jason, Tess and Frankie. Nathan and Caitlyn are in your grade and Shane, Jason and Tess are Seniors. Frankie is in third grade." Steve explains "Caitlyn's nice enough, but that Nate- I don't know about him, he's a little- odd"

"All teenage boys are at one point" I say. Nate was, quite possibly, the most beautiful young man I had even seen. And that includes Zac Efron. "Why are all his kids that same age?" I ask after about 10 minutes

"Except for Jason, Nate,and Caitlyn, they're all foster kids. I think, actually, Jason and Tess are engaged and thats why she lives with them and I believe the same for Shane and Caitlyn. It's a weird household. Frankie is possibly the weirdest- he's homescholed because he's always ill and Nate is, well, Nate. Jason is a nice boy, he fishes with me on a regular basis. Shane is pretty weird, he came from an abusive household and he reacts badly to pain according to Caitlyn."

"Well, that's okay, I faint at the sight of blood. Sometimes, all you have to do it mention it and I pass out"

Steve laughs "I was the same way. I'm good with it now. You'll grow out of it" he says as he pulls up. An ancient looking Volkwagen Beetle is sitting in the drive "Dad, what is _that thing?"_

"Um, well, Mitch, I bought you a car"

"Dad!"

* * *

A/n: there's chapter one! Please review.


End file.
